vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm Graves
Summary Malcolm Graves is a renowned mercenary, gambler, and thief—a wanted man in every city and empire he has visited. Even though he has an explosive temper, he possesses a strict sense of criminal honor, often enforced at the business end of his double-barreled shotgun Destiny. In recent years, he has reconciled a troubled partnership with Twisted Fate, and together they have prospered once more in the turmoil of Bilgewater’s criminal underbelly. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Malcolm Graves, the Outlaw Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least in his 30s) Classification: Human, Mercenary, Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert shotgun marksmanship, Skilled thief, Defense increases as he fights Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Twisted Fate) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry and withstand the kick of a shotgun the size of his body) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Buskshot can move champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite) Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with his shotgun Standard Equipment: "New Destiny" (His shotgun), Smoke canisters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'New Destiny: **'12-Gauge:' Each of Graves's basic attacks consumes 1 shell and sprays 4 pellets in a cone. Enemies hit take physical damage plus bonus damage for every pellet that hit them beyond the first. Critical strikes spray 6 pellets over a 50% wider cone and deal additional physical damage. **'Buckshot:' Pellets stop at the first enemy unit or structure they hit, meaning Graves is not guaranteed to hit his target. Each pellet will apply on-hit effects but enemies will only suffer on-hit effects once per Shell. Non-champion units hit by more than one pellet are knocked back. **'Double Barrel:' Graves' shotgun Destiny holds up to 2 shells. After spending both shells or sitting on one for 4 seconds without attacking, Graves will take 1 second to reload during which he cannot attack. *'End of the Line:' Graves fires a round in the target direction that deals physical damage to all enemies it passes through and leaves behind a powder trail. After 2 seconds or upon impact with a structure or terrain, the round detonates, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a wide perpendicular area and in a reverse wave along the powder trail. *'Smoke Screen:' Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon impact and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds, which slows enemies within and reduces their sight radius. *'Quickdraw:' Graves dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack speed, armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds. Each pellet reduces Quickdraw's cooldown by 0.5 seconds upon impact with an enemy and, against non-minions, also refresh its bonus resistances. Quickdraw resets Graves's autoattack timer. **'True Grit:' Graves gains bonus armor and magic resistance every second if he has dealt or received damage in the last 3 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. *'Collateral Damage:' Graves fires an explosive shell in a straight line, dealing heavy physical damage to every non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first enemy champion it collides with. After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing 80% of its original damage in a cone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:Explosion Users Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters